Naruto Kuroretsu
hi Current Events Current Events in Naruto Kuroretsu are a ancient ritual will be done on Sasuke Uchiha by the leader of the Nadeshiko and the leader's name will be revealed. There will maybe more new characters appearing. Naruto Shippuden cast that appeared so far * Naruto Uzumaki * Hinata Hyuga (her last name in the fanfic is Uzumaki since she married Naruto) * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Yamato * Sai * Jiraiya * Tsunade * Gaara * Kankuro * Shikamaru Nara * Temari (her last name in the fanfic is Nara since she married Shikamaru) * Rock Lee * Neji Hyuga * Tenten * Might Guy * Yuugao Uzuki * Anko Mitarashi * Chouza Akimichi * Shikaku Nara * Inochi Yamanaka * Shizune * Konohamaru * Moegi * Udon * Kotetsu Hagane * Izumo Kamizuki * Hiashi Hyuga * Hanabi Hyuga * Sasuke Uchiha * Karin * Suigetsu * Juugo * Otoha * Ino Yamanaka * Choji Akimichi Anime/Game Characters that appeared so far * Dante (Devil May Cry 3) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) * Larxene (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) * Naraku (InuYasha) * Gin Ichimaru (Bleach) * Gluttony (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Pi (.Hack//G.U.) * Mewtwo (Pokemon) * Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) * Toph (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Tôshirô Hitsugaya (Bleach) * Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach) * Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Setsuna (Last Blade) * Iron Ox (Devil Kings) * Inuyasha (InuYasha) * Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha) * Tamao Mitsurugi (Variable Geo) * Seifer Almasy (Final Fantasy VIII) * Fujin (Final Fantasy VIII) * Raijin (Final Fantasy VIII) * Sheena Fujibayashi (Tales of Symphonia) * Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy) * Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Negima!?) * Chachamaru (Negima!?) * Cid Kramer (Final Fantasy VIII) * Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) * Dr. Gero (Dragonball Z) * Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Original Created Characters * Hiro Uzumaki - The 2 year old son of Naruto and Hinata that is mostly around his mother. * Shikami Nara - The 3 year old son of Shikamaru and Temari. * Yoichi Ishii - one of the owners of the Triangle Heart casino. * Keiji Yamazaki - one of the owners of the Triangle Heart casino. * Higamateishu - The lord of the fire toads, was summoned by Jiraiya in the fight against Evangeline. The Nadeshiko This group is a organization which has members that is villians from other animes and games. Much like the Akatsuki organization from the Naruto series, the organization is made up of S-Ranked criminals. This group is made off of the Akatsuki from the Naruto series. Current Members * Leader (Unknown, name has not been revealed) * Sephiroth (Kumo Shinobi) * Naraku (Kusa Shinobi) * Larxene (Kagerou Shinobi) * Iron Ox (Kagerou Shinobi) * Seifer Almasy (Student from Balamb Garden) * Kagato (Kiri Shinobi) * Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Oto Shinobi) * Azula (Konoha Shinobi) * Dr. Gero (Ame Shinobi) Former Members * Gin Ichimaru (Yuki Shinobi) -Deceased- * Gluttony (Moya Shinobi) -Deceased- Teams * Sephiroth & Naraku * Gin Ichimaru & Gluttony * Larxene & Iron Ox Deaths * Shikaku Nara - killed by Iron Ox * Gluttony - killed by Mewtwo * Juugo - killed by Sephiroth * Shikamaru Nara - killed by Iron Ox * Setsuna - killed by Yuugao Uzuki * Gin Ichimaru - killed by Tôshirô Hitsugaya Info Characters of Naruto Shippuden are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the other anime and game characters are owned by their owners. External Links * Naruto Kuroretsu at Fanfiction.Net * Naruto Kuroretsu at Deviantart.Com Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction